memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael DeMeritt
Michael W. DeMeritt is an assistant director who worked on and . He joined the staff of Voyager as second second Assistant Director during its first season, having previously worked in that position for three years (1992–1995) on the drama series L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake). He became the Key Second Assistant Director on Voyager during its fourth season and ultimately rose to First Assistant Director of Voyager before the series ended in . DeMeritt moved on to Enterprise, where he rotated between Key Second Assistant Director and First Assistant Director with Jerry Fleck. After Fleck's death in DeMeritt continued working as the show's First Assistant Director until its cancellation in . A graduate of Michigan State University, DeMeritt was selected for the Director's Guild of America's (DGA) Producer Training Program in the early 1990s. As a DGA trainee, DeMeritt worked on such projects as the hit television series The Wonder Years (starring Olivia d'Abo) and Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), the 1991 comedy All I Want for Christmas (starring Andrea Martin and featuring art direction-set decoration by Herman Zimmerman, Randy McIlvain, and John M. Dwyer), the 1992 films Newsies (starring Marc Lawrence and Kevin Tighe, with photography by Andrew Laszlo) and Jennifer Eight (featuring Kevin Conway and Bob Gunton) and the 1992 HBO drama Citizen Cohn (featuring Daniel Hugh Kelly, Jeffrey Nordling, and Fritz Weaver, with art direction by Gary Kosko). After Enterprise, DeMeritt became a Second Assistant Director on the CBS series Las Vegas, starring Nikki Cox in 2006. He then moved on to another CBS series, Close to Home on which he worked between 2006 and 2007. He continued his association with CBS as Second Assistant Director of the vampire series Moonlight (2007-2008), the drama series Californication (2007) and worked then as First Assistant Director on the television pilot Boldly Going Nowhere (2009, with Melissa Vinicor and Michael T. McNerney). More recently he served as line producer on Geneviere Anderson's cooking show Gen's Guiltless Gourmet (2009) and as First and Second Assistant Director on the drama series Make It or Break It (2009-2010, with Venita Ozols). In addition to his work as an assistant director, DeMeritt is also a writer and a poet. In 1995, he wrote a comic book story based on an unused outline for for TNG Special 3 called "Pandora's Prodigy". During his time on Voyager and Enterprise, he would write humorous poems and recite them to the cast as well as the hair and makeup crews. Many of the poems were specifically about Star Trek, with titles such as "Changing Captains" (about Kate Mulgrew being cast as Kathryn Janeway), "Jeri Ryan" (for the actress of the same name), "Scott" (for actor Scott Bakula), and "Shran Rap." Jeri Ryan convinced DeMeritt to keep some of his poetry rather than discard them as he had been doing, and in 2006, he published a book of his work called Poetry and Prose from the Director's Ass. Two Star Trek characters have been named after DeMeritt: there was an Ensign Michael DeMerrit aboard , and an M. DeMeritt aboard . Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) ;As First Assistant Director * ** (cover for Arlene Fukai, uncredited) (Season 1) ** (cover for Arlene Fukai, uncredited) ** ** ;As Second Assistant Director * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ;Other * ** – Splinter Unit First Assistant Director (uncredited) ** – Splinter Unit First Assistant Director (uncredited) ** – Splinter Unit First Assistant Director (uncredited) ** – Second Unit First Assistant Director (uncredited) External links * MichaelDeMeritt.com – official site * es:Michael DeMeritt DeMeritt, Michael DeMeritt, Michael